During the production and purification process of a beta-hydroxycarboxylic acid, for example 3-hydroxypropionic acid, the beta-hydroxycarboxylic acid may be evaporated or distilled from less-volatile compounds present in a partially purified fermentation broth. These less-volatile components, which contain significant amounts of beta-hydroxycarboxylic acid in the form of oligomers of beta-hydroxycarboxylic acid and saccharide esters, are purged out of the system as waste and may incur a significant yield loss of the beta-hydroxycarboxylic acid, as well as a solid waste disposal costs.